An Immortal in Organization XIII
by The Weaver of Words
Summary: Driaxenne's point of view as the events of The New Number XIII unfold; with a little something extra. T for language, and rating quite possibly may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Driaxenne, I need to talk to you." I heard Saix's voice in the doorway. I turned around from the odd heart shaped moon that all the people in the castle called Kingdom Hearts. Where I was from this entire world was a video game where mortal teenage girls swoon over the male characters and played the game. The heroine of my world was quite fond of Axel. Which made it all the more awkward because I know everyone and every world that is connected under the name of Kingdom Hearts. I couldn't tell anyone though.

This world was in severe danger. As an Immortal, I had to take care of any world along with my comrades, that didn't have any greater force protecting them. Of course they had the Dark and the Light and even more recently the Darkened Light, encased in the Keyblader of Organization XIII. A chirpy, cute little thing that was quite powerful. It would give Aurora a run for her money I'll tell you that. My brother Zyon wouldn't be happy though. As I was saying, its our job to protect this world, because it seemed that the only thing the Light did when Xemnas made a comeback was deploy the darkest of its kind, something that thought like the Dark but wasn't. The Darkened Light.

Getting back to Saix.

The Diviner led me through a Dark Corridor, quite an interesting way of traveling. Very, ominous. Coming out we came into Castle Oblivion. A new meeting place for the new Organization XIII until they can find a suitable world for me to revive. Until then they had to do with what they had.

"I need you to spy on Xemnas for me." Saix cut straight to the point after the corridor closed.

"You're not close to anyone here, so Xemnas won't suspect you working for us, Driaxenne this is very important, I feel Xemnas is holding out on me and I fear that he is becoming suspicious. All you need to do is come and go from your missions, not talk to anyone and he will take you under his wing. I know this because I have experienced this myself." Saix told me. I gave him a warning look.

"Are you sure he won't suspect me? I've been socializing." I told him.

"Yes, but you aren't close to Ariexan and her group. That's the ones Xemnas will suspect." He told me. I nodded.

"Fine, I'll do it." I told him. Saix nodded.

"I want you to deploy to your mission from here, I don't want Xemnas walking by when we come out of the Dark Corridor and seeing us together. You have a mission in Wonderland with Exeane, get to it." Saix told me. He opened his Dark Corridor to the castle and then mine to Wonderland. Because I have my heart and I'm not consumed by Darkness I can't open a Dark Corridor, unfortunately…

I came out in Wonderland and saw the small energy ball that was the Nobody, Exeane. She was already in battle, shooting arrows at a blinding rate and taking out the purebloods. She shot an arrow up and hit a shadow blob at the top of the wall. Seemed to me like she had things covered. I think Saix just tagged me on so I didn't return with him.

I watched her work, I had came about a month or two after her. But I gained my weapons quickly. She didn't serve a great purpose. But she was an omen, someone like her in my world. Small yet powerful, the iceberg blue eyes reminded me of home. Her eyes here were the color of my eyes at the Immortals world. They were signature Immortals. She didn't reign from my world though. My eyes merely changed to help me blend in better. Zyon called it the Chameleon Effect.

Exeane turned after she was done with that, she saw me and jumped a little. One would think after she spent so much time with Xigbar that she would be used to people appearing out of nowhere. Perhaps not me though. She visibly tried to avoid me at all costs. Found me eerie. I suppose I should act my appearance age not just look it. Xigbar told me that when I first joined, Ariexan had been trying to bond with me. I tried all too much to not become attached, because I was only there to do a job and then by strict ruling of the Immortals I was to leave. I had fully intended on following it as I always had for many millennia.

Exeane nervously approached me, I stood in the shadows, my arms crossed over my chest and I suppose the most visible thing about me there were my eyes. They often had the allusion of burning. They bit through the dark and stubbornly produced their own light. I do suppose I looked a bit… intimidating, especially to something so innocent and pure as Exeane.

"I-I thought I was on a solo-mission…" Exeane said nervously, her chime voice stuttering.

"Saix needed to tell me something in C.O. and he didn't want Xemnas seeing us returning together, so he sent me here." I told her. She tucked her hair behind her elfin ears. Elfin ears, a popular thing among Nobodies…

"I'll just return with you, unless you want my help." I told her. She took a small step back. I shook my head. Irony. Someone of her level of naïveté's would usually run and cower from someone like Xigbar. And trust someone like me. But with this one? It was the other way around. By Mt. Argos, I swear…. What an odd child….

"No, thanks though, but I've got it covered." Exeane said and left the Bizarre Room. I leaned against the table legs, waiting for the small Nobody to return.

**Two Hours Later**

As Saix had instructed I went straight to my room as I returned from my mission. I walked in and shut the door. My room was an exact replica of the one back home, black walls and purple details. The comforter on the king sized bed was black and the pillows were a calming purple. I mentally commanded the stereo to come on and blast music. I commanded sound and anything that produced it. If I wanted to silence Demyx's constant babble when he wasn't playing his sitar, I could. His sitar playing actually wasn't all that bad. It reminded me of home.

I loved being able to control sound because I can make sure my loud taste in music doesn't annoy anyone. I've seen Demyx merely plucking away at the strings of his beloved instrument set Xaldin off. There was something unsettling about that man. I didn't trust him, at all. I didn't trust Xemnas either, that was why I was so weary to Saix's plan.

My pet hawk came over to me. I held my arm out and Brazenheart landed gently. I stroked his head. He gave a hawky coo and flapped his wings recklessly. I smiled.

"Alright, fine. Let's go flying." I told him. Brazenheart leapt up to my shoulder and I walked out of the room, I put my hood up to show I didn't want to talk to anyone.

As though by script none other than Xemnas walked by. He gave me a thoughtful look and continued on. I didn't acknowledge him. I kept on walking, but Brazenheart gazed over his feathered shoulder at Xemnas. I shrugged my own and got his attention away from the Superior.

The bird was an Eastern Bird. He had a personality and could understand humans and Immortals. That's why I was entrusted with him by Zyon when he was sent to the Land of the Dead. I came out to Naught's Skyway and saw Luxord. Ariexan was mad at him, so they weren't together for hours on end. The blonde sat on the edge, clearly zoned out. I ignored him and Brazenheart leapt down to my forearm and took off from there. The great flapping of Brazenheart's wings knocked Luxord out of the depths of his mind. I didn't look at him as he jumped, but he looked up at me.

"Driaxenne, correct?" He said. I nodded. He looked to the bird in flight.

"Reminds me of my own childhood. I've been told you are a Somebody." He said. I looked at him this time, he kept a blank face as he say my eyes glowing, I looked back to Brazenheart.

"Yes." I told him, he didn't say anything else, getting that I didn't want to talk. Brazenheart stuck out against the black of the clouds.

"Hey you two, meeting in the Round Room." I heard Axel call, Luxord stood and gave me one final look before he left.

"Brazenheart, Return!" I called to him in my mother language, it's the only thing he understood when it came to orders. The bird banked and flew towards me. I held my arm out for him, he skipped it and went straight for my shoulder. I went to the Round Room. The rigged eleventh chair slid down to my level because I could not Dark Corridor my way to my high up chair. Assholes…

I took my seat and the chair slid up on close level with everyone else. The meeting began nothing important, just a regular meeting. No ground breaking news. I watched the Keyblader, Ariexan. Tall and thin, she had a type of elegance to her. Her cupid's arrow lips were turned down in a thoughtful frown. Those bright silver eyes watched the Superior talk, distrust was dominant. She had mane like black hair, a mess but beautiful nevertheless, the sun had kissed her skin, giving her a permanent tan. We could have been sisters. The only main thing that varied were our eyes. I had butterscotch eyes.

"Dismissed." Xemnas said, everyone disappeared in swirls of black. My chair descended slowly but stopped ruptly. It was then I realized that Xemnas was still in the room.

"Why is it that you hide your face, Twelve?" He asked. I looked up at him. Pure curiosity shone in his orange eyes and… something else.

"Why? Well." I looked to the side, away from him, thinking of a reason.

"I don't like talking, who talks to a person who keeps their face concealed. Its like having headphones plugged in. People usually do that when they don't want to get talked to." I told him quite honestly. He slowly blinked at me in his seemingly all knowing ways. I remember how much that Xemnas agitated Aurora, the heroine of my world. How she always growled angrily at him through the screen of the video game.

"Am I dismissed, Superior?" I asked him. He looked ahead of him, then back at me. I looked at him with an inclined eyebrow.

"You are dismissed, Driaxenne." He told me. I nodded and my chair descended once more. I slid out of the seat and walked away, giving Xemnas a final look over my shoulder. He was watching me leave with an unnerving interest that gave me an unsettling feeling. I bumped into someone.

"Watch it, you ignorant child." Xaldin. I took my hood down, anger welling in my chest, I glare up at him angrily.

"Listen to me you insignificant, pathetic mortal. I am an Immortal, I am six millennia old. I. Am. No. Child. And I am most definitely NOT IGNORANT! You idiotic fool!" I hissed at him, taking a step with every word, forcing Xaldin to step back.

"Immortals start out as mortals, and we become eternal through our performance on the battlefield. I doubt you want to see what I can do, Three. So you should be careful how you speak to people, am I clear?" I demanded dangerously.

"Twelve, back down." Xemnas said, his voice right behind me. Xemnas must have seen my temper tantrum, he grabbed my lower arm and pulled me away from Xaldin. I gave the Lancer a death glare. Brazenheart gave a low warning cry. Xaldin had a new scar because of my pet. Brazenheart had attacked him one day when he came into my room angrily. I'm not one to pull pranks, but Ariexan sucked me into it one day. I told her one prank, I had never liked Xaldin, so he was who I chose to prank. Xaldin did back off, he turned and left.

"You need to learn to control your temper." Xemnas warned. I scoffed.

"You sound like John. Always scolding me, but never there to see things I do right-" I jerked my arm from his grasp, "Good day, Superior." I told him flatly and retreated to my room. John was my second oldest brother. He was always scolding me, never awarded me. Zyon was the one who both scolded me and awarded me. Zyon was my best brother, my youngest older brother, Danai, was a close second.

In my room, I blasted Dangerous Mind. I sat angrily staring out the window of my room. The window was about my width, but tall, extremely tall, it stretched up the wall, there was an identical one on the other side of my bed. My bed faced the door, from which I heard a knock. I gave a sigh and rolled my eyes as I turned down the music.

"Do I really want to open the door?" I asked myself. Whoever it was wasn't able to hear my music when I had it blaring, I was containing the music to my room specifically. So they weren't aware that I had heard them…

"I could just dive into bed and pretend I'm asleep. It is really late." I decided on that, regardless of who it was. I dove into bed and pulled the covers over my head and allowed the stereo to switch the CDs to a soft orchestra CD and turned the volume down. I pulled the cord beside my bed and the black out curtains that surrounded my bed came down slowly and settled right as the door opened. Nosy… I couldn't see past the curtains. Whoever they were hovered for a moment and then I heard the door close. Footsteps went down the hall and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Imbicile…. Cussing at me like I'm an ignorant child, just give me the chance to fight him. I'll show him then." _ I hissed in Eastern as Xaldin passed by me. He heard this and looked at me over his shoulder. I sneered at him.

"Twelve, stop instigating." I heard Lexeaus; I turned and looked at him. Giving a slight huff, I had been caught. Damn.

"Yes sir." I said. I was standing in the Grey Room, unfortunately I get up early, and I'm a quick worker, so I spend most of my days pent up inside the World that Never Was. In other words, I was already done with my mission and I was stuck in TCTNW. Which was so boring it was almost painful. I had become one of the Organization's best fighters because I had enough time to practice all day long.

I had already gotten my mission done by the time Xaldin had come in; Lexeaus had been assigned to make sure I stayed in-line around Xaldin. Xemnas didn't want me taking out one of his most powerful members. And in the case I was set off again, Lexeaus should be able to stop me. Of course, Xaldin had his own warning.

"Can you handle yourself for now?" Lexeaus asked me, uncrossing his arms from over his chest.

"Is Xaldin gone?" I asked him. Lexeaus closed his eyes and gave a hefty sigh.

"Yes, Xaldin is gone." He told me.

"Then yes, I can handle myself." I told him, Lexeaus nodded and deployed on his mission. I walked away from the Grey Room and went down to the Dark City. I always strolled around the city during the day when I didn't feel like training. I came to the Memory Skyscraper. Memories of someone were here, my head hurt every time I went there. It was worse that day. I had to hold my head it hurt so badly. I gave a small cry and running away from the tower. I leaned against a wall and slid down, sitting on the ground. That was when the rain came. I still sat there, not caring. Easterns appreciate rain. Rain brings life, but it can also bring death, given the reason.

"You'll get sick." I jumped up, conjuring one of my hook swords, only to dismiss seeing it was Xemnas. I narrowed my eyes at him. Fucking stalker…

"I won't." I told him. He tilted his head slightly. His eyes showing the slightest attention.

"Even Nobodies get sick. I would expect you to get sick. Driaxenne." He told me. I shook my head.

"I'm not your average Somebody, remember? Illness is a way to die, just like bleeding and wounds, that's why if Immortals get wounded, it heals automatically." I told him. Vexen had been performing a few experiments on me; I thought he was just taking blood, but evidently, Vexen was going to cut my arm open and see what happened. Xemnas saved my ass. I think Xemnas believed I owed him.

"So you can't contract illness?" He asked, taking a step forward. I took one back for every one took. I wanted to keep my distance.

"No, like I told Vexen, the only way an Immortal can die is if their heart is ripped out and thrown into Mt. Argos, a volcanic mountain in my home world." I told him. Xemnas' interest sparked even more.

"And you said you witnessed this?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Yes, my own two brothers. Would you like to tap into deep family secrets more? Or do you want to leave me alone?" I hissed at him, then continuing "You said even Nobodies can get sick, shouldn't you be getting back? We don't need our Superior sick, now do we?" I told him.

"You have a point. Would you at least accompany me back to the castle?" Xemnas asked.

"Why are you so interested? Hmm? If it's Immortality without a heart you're after, forget it! Immortals are immortalized on the battlefield, you heard me tell Xaldin that! And you have to be fighting for the right side." I hissed at him.

"No." He said.

"Then leave me alone." I spat at him.

"Why are you so painfully distant? You further exceed all of us. You could easily kill me and take over Organization Thirteen. If you miss your home so much, why are you here?" Xemnas asked. I glared at him.

"Without comeback at last. That means I've tapped into a nerve." Xemnas said pleased with himself. I narrowed my eyes at him. Remembering what my temper tantrums as a child could do, I could control sound. I could deafen Xemnas if I damn well pleased.

"Because, I'm here on a mission from the Immortals." I told Xemnas calmly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really, and that is?" He asked. I smiled.

"Confidential." I told him. Xemnas approached me, gripped my hood and pulled it down.

"What?" I hissed, staring into his orange eyes.

"You look almost exactly like Thirteen." He said, pointing out the obvious. I nodded.

"Everyone has a twin. I bet even you have a twin out there somewhere." I told him, my anger subsiding slightly. Our faces were close. Close enough to kiss. I took a step back as the thought crossed my mind.

_Focus on the mission. You're supposed to help Ariexan defeat Xemnas not…_ My thoughts wavered away. Xemnas seemed to be thinking the same thing, but he wasn't backing away from it.

"I'll walk with you back to the castle." I told him. Xemnas' eyebrows kind of ticked, then he turned and started to walk away. I followed him. He looked over his shoulder over at me.

"You sad you witnessed your brothers get killed?" Xemnas asked.

"Is this your idea of a pick up line?" I asked him, I knew the look of interest, and it was in his eyes. Xemnas stopped and turned.

"Are you this bitter in your home world?" He asked.

"No, and there is a difference between bitter and agitated and you asking me about my brothers' deaths isn't exactly a great subject to talk about. But I know where you're going. Yes, I can still contact them. Danai was allowed back in when the Immortals voted him back in against Ariel, the twisted Mother Nature of my world. Zyon isn't allowed back in because Ariel hates him and will not allow him to come back whether we vote him back in or not. Zyon is the only Immortal that doesn't listen to her. I wish I had the backbo- Why am I opening up to you?" I asked, taking a few steps away from him. He merely turned and left. I didn't follow him this time.


	3. Chapter 3

I left my room going to the kitchen to get bacon for Brazenheart. Bacon was his favorite snack. I left with my hood up, as usual, but I changed my mind and put the hood down, going down the stairs to the second floor. I walked into the kitchen; Luxord and Ariexan were there, sitting at the table, looking a few steps away from making out on the table. I blushed slightly and went into the fridge; grabbing some bacon and walking away.

"Twelve!" I heard Saïx's voice I turned around, Saïx gave me a weird look upon seeing the bacon. I roll my eyes.

"It's for Brazenheart." I told him. He nodded.

"Xemnas wants to see you on the Sky Deck. " He stopped and lowered his voice, "This is your opportunity to pick his brain. Do whatever is necessary to get him to tell you what he is planning." Saïx told me. I nod and go back to my room; quickly giving Brazenheart the bacon, I left my room and went up to Sky Deck. I stopped at the steps, what could he possibly want? I took the first step, walking up to the Sky Deck, I saw Xemnas. I stood there quietly, not wanting to talk out of line.

"I have learned of some of the members are planning against me. I have deemed Saïx to lead after me should they succeed in ridding Organization XIII of me. But I have yet appointed a Second in Command that I think is suitable. I have noticed you make a good leader. I've had the members tell me your actions on missions. Nine told me of your excellent leadership. You actually made him work. I'm not going to appoint you as second in command to Saïx until I am sure that I can trust you." Xemnas told me, not looking at me.

"I suppose you want me to spend more time around here with you?" I told him. Xemnas gave a small amused chuckle.

"Yes, starting tomorrow. You are dismissed." Xemnas told me.

"Yes, sir. I'll report first thing in the morning then?" I asked him.

"Affirmative." He replied. I walk back down the steps and back towards my room. Saïx stood in my way. He opened a Dark Corridor and walked through, basically telling me to follow him with the look in his eyes. I obeyed and we came back out in C.O.

"What did he want?" Saïx asked.

"I'm in, he said he wants me to be your second in command if they rebels succeed in killing him. But he has to know he can trust me. So I'm going to be spending more time with him, in fact, I start tomorrow." I tell him. Saïx smiled satisfactorily.

"The fool. He's falling right into our plan." Saïx said, the happiest I had seen him. "Ariexan will be relieved. Well done Driaxenne." Saïx told me. I nodded.

"Thank you, Saïx." I told him. He nodded and opened a Dark Corridor, one for my room and one to his usual spot in the Grey Area, or the Sky Deck with Xemnas. Entering my room, I saw a rolled up piece of parchment with my name on it, written in golden ink, Zyon. I smiled happily and opened the piece of paper.

_Dria,_

_ Joyous news, the Daughter of the Sun has arrived and our key to defeating Ariel is upon us. Ariel's twisted rule as Mother Nature will soon be over! Adrienne will prove to be very useful in this battle! Amber is doing wonderful, she is healthy and so far with Grace here there have been no complications with her pregnancy. It is such a shame Ariel's own daughter turn against her._

_ Still no news from Danai, it's hard to believe that it has been two thousand years since we last saw our brother. I feel something terrible is about to happen to him, if something hasn't already happened. I feel a connection between him and the Daughter of the Sun, something I don't trust. I hope he doesn't do anything idiotic. _

_ Yet more good news, John and I are now on speaking terms. But there is something incredibly unsettling that has happened. John has betrayed Ariel. She has now lost her last ally. She is getting terribly desperate. Amber's pregnancy is proof of that. Ariel is trying to hurt us._

_ But I do hope your mission is going wonderful. This is your first mission away from home and I cannot come save you, so be careful. There are characters there that are not all they seem. Be careful. I know you're fully grown and can take care of yourself, but I still worry about you. Write back soon._

_ Zyon._

I smiled laughing a little, I missed home terribly. I missed Zyon even worse though. Danai had disappeared. Even though we voted to have him back into the Immortals, he still was wounded by the others; he went into an abandoned section of the world that was related to ours, so there was a bridge between them. We can't get there, Danai had done something and not even I can go see him and he told me that he wasn't and isn't, and never would be mad at me. It made me sad.

I picked up my pen and began to write, the iridescent ink glittered on the paper almost hypnotically.

_Zy,_

_ That's wonderful! The Daughter of the Son is very strong; she is sure to help us. But you need to make your move as fast as you can. Be her best friend if you care about your wife's life! I'm glad Amber is doing very well, Grace is quite strong and see will make the best Mother Nature our world has seen. It is due to Ariel's own doing that she has lost both her own daughter and a once loving husband. It is quite unfortunate that Danai still isn't speaking with us. It makes me quite upset. You should consult Mother about the feeling of Danai in danger. She would know what to do. My mission is going very well; I have just earned the target's trust. But I feel the worst has yet to come. I don't know what will happen, but I do hope that it will not be too drastic. _

_ I am fine Zyon, I will be fine, I do appreciate your worries, but relax, you have your own things to worry about. Tell Amber I said hello! _

_ Dria_

I looked to Brazenheart and rolled up the parchment and tied the paper to his leg and he hopped up on my shoulder. I went over to the window and opened it, I opened a vortex to my home world and let Brazenheart fly out the window. Watching the bird fly away, I gave a sad sigh. I wished I could be home.

**A/N: This was short, but I think that's all I can do with this chapter, sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The rating may go up in the future, just in case you don't want to read it; there is mention of seduction and sex. Once more, rating may go up.**

I walked up the steps to the Sky Deck, Brazenheart making small hawky noises of agitation, he didn't like steps, they bounced him up and down when he was on someone's shoulder. I came up to the closed doors of the Sky Deck. I stopped.

"You said first thing this morning Xemnas, first thing, and lo, the doors are locked." I muttered. Hoping I was right about the doors being locked. I tried the door, as I assumed, the door wouldn't open. I huffed and turned around, only to be face to face with the silvernette. I backed up a little; he gave me an odd look.

"Something wrong Twelve?" He said, taking a key from his pocket and opening the doors to the sky deck. The big heart shaped moon hung in through the doorframe, watching the two of us. I watched it back. Coming out onto the platform I stopped just outside the doors, Xemnas walked all the way out to the other side of the platform and looked up to Kingdom Hearts. I perched myself on the railing.

"What do you do when it rains out here?" I asked him, he looked at her, an eyebrow raised. I gave a small huff.

"Never mind." I told him. Something seemed off about him, he seemed distressed. Brazenheart leapt down to my arm and I pet him. He closed his eyes in his hawky pleasure. I looked to Xemnas.

"Are you alright? You seem, tense." I asked him walking over the silvernette. He looked at me I raised an eyebrow.

"Thirteen." He said quietly. I raised an eyebrow, what about Ariexan, she was a good girl and a great Keyblader.

"What about her?" I asked him. Xemnas gave a sigh.

"She is quite resilient to my plans." He told me, I raised an eyebrow. His plans, this could be a golden opportunity.

"What plans?" I asked him. He looked at me, his eyes flaming a bit.

"I don't trust you enough yet to tell you." He told me, I frowned. How would I get him to trust me? Saix needs me to get into his head.

"How do I get you to trust me?" I asked him. He gave me an almost suggestive look. I inclined both of my eyebrows and walked away. He seemed interested in me. I hadn't much 'fun' lately. You see, being the Empress of Youth, I don't get to have too much fun. As a matter of fact, I didn't. Perhaps I could seduce the plans out of him. I smiled deviously, biting my lip and laughing a bit.

_"Brazenheart, go on back to my room."_ I ordered in Eastern. The highly intelligent bird took off and flew down into the building and disappeared.

"You dismissed your bird?" Xemnas asked. I looked at him and nodded, giving him a seductive look. I sighed, walking sultrily back to where I started and sat on the railing. I bit my lower lip, looking at him; what's a better way to get into a man's head than sex? I laughed some. Xemnas was gazing at me hungrily. I ticked my eyebrow, looking down to my lap, toying with my fingers.

"Twelve." Xemnas said, almost breathlessly. I laughed curtly and looking up at him, inhaling through my nostrils, trying to calm my own raging instincts.

"Yes, Superior?" I asked him innocently. Xemnas said nothing. I got down from my seat and walked over to him and toyed with the chains of his coat.

"See something you like, Superior?" I asked him quietly. Xemnas looked like he was about to explode. I smiled, laughing. Xemnas bent down and claimed my lips roughly. I happily replied. He backed us up against the wall. He entwined his hands in my hair. Almost unfortunately I could do the same.

Xemnas forced his tongue past my lips and teeth into my mouth and we entwined tongues, fighting for dominance. I moaned in the back of my throat, he went nuts. His hands going from my hair to my cloak zipper and undid it. He pushed the coat away from me and he pressed his hands to the small of my back and pulled me to him closer still.

There was an uncomfortable cough and we immediately pulled away, it was Saïx. I myself coughed uncomfortably and blushed heavily.

"Superior, all the members are out on their missions, I'm leaving for mine, do you need me to do anything before I go?" Saïx asked Xemnas.

"No, XII." Xemnas said, even using his 'Superior' voice even though we just got busted making out. Saïx nodded and walked away down to the main level. I looked back to Xemnas. Unsure whether we were going to continue with our make out session, I really wanted to. Surprisingly, Xemnas was a good kisser.

"So we're the only two in the castle…" I told him. Xemnas seemed to catch on and we went back at it.

I was in my room, toying around with Brazenheart, teasing him with bits of bacon. The bird made a grab for the bacon; I pulled it away just before he got it, giggling slightly, the bird glared at me angrily. Being an Eastern animal he was very intelligent and could express emotion. I gave him the small rectangular piece of bacon. The bird took it and ate the bacon eagerly.

There was a knock on my door. I looked to it and went over, opening the door, Saix was there, looking agitated.

"I better have gotten mentally scarred for life for a damn good reason." Saix told me, opening a dark corridor and taking me to C.O. I looked at him and sat down.

"He isn't going to talk unless I get close to him." I told Saïx, he glared at me.

"THAT close?" Saïx asked me interrogatively. I smiled.

"He's a hard nut to crack, Saïx. Besides, I don't get to have a lot of what I like to call 'fun'" I told him. Saïx shuddered.

"I don't want to hear any of that." Saïx told me. I laughed somewhat.

"Well, whatever this leads to, you better get me my information. Or I will terminate you, you are here because I wanted you here, don't forget that." Saïx warned. I nodded.

"Good." He said, opening a dark corridor to my room and I left. Entering my room I stopped, seeing Xemnas. Oh god he wasn't getting stalkerish was he? I took in a shaky sigh.

"Can I help you Superior?" I asked him, going over to Brazenheart and picking up more bacon for him. I fed it to him gently.

"Question for you, Twelve. You acted as though you hated me, and then you go on to being so… intimate. Why?" He said he was close behind me.

"I was lying to myself, I suppose. I was taught to hate people like you and to try to kill you. But I realized you're not all so bad. You are quite attractive, Superior." I tell hum seductively. He gave me a trusting look. I smiled, laughing somewhat. I decided to tease Brazenheart and place a piece of bacon on the bird's head.

"Is that all you wanted?" I asked him.

"I do expect you to come tomorrow morning as well Driaxenne." He told me. I nodded and turned to him, grabbing him by his coat and pulling him down some, kissing him, pulling away quickly.

"Goodnight?" I asked him, inclining an eyebrow, wondering if he intended on staying the night in my bed. Xemnas gave a nod and disappeared via dark corridor. I turned back to the bird and I saw him struggling to get the bacon off of his head. I giggled a little insanely and picked it off his head and gave it to him. He glared at me still. I laughed.

"Alright, that's enough for tonight. Good Night Brazenheart." I told him. I changed into my pajamas and jumped into bed. I cuddled to my snuggle pillow and fell asleep happily.


	5. Chapter 5

I found out what happens when it rains in The World that Never Was. Xemnas goes to his office, and I have to be in there with him. No matter. Perfect place for my 'mischief' I sat quietly in one of the chairs in front of Xemnas' big marble desk. The chair was a rolling one where the seat turns, so occasionally. I twirled a little and went back and forth some. I looked up to Xemnas, who always had a view of Kingdom Hearts, he stood in front of the window the curtains parted and staring up at Kingdom Hearts. Dude seriously needed to get laid more often…

I stood up and walked over beside him, he looked at me but I didn't say anything, just looked up to Kingdom Hearts. There was an unfamiliar cry of a hawk. I turned around and a black and silver hawk came flying in towards me. Xemnas took a step back. I held my arm out for the bird to land the elegant creature hit the brakes and flapped its wings a few times to gain enough control to land. Once it did, I saw the letter on its leg that was when my heart froze.

There was handwriting on it that I hadn't seen in ages, of a man who I hadn't heard from or seen in hundreds of years.

"Well, what is it?" Xemnas asked. I looked at him. Then went back to the bird and took the letter off.

"I think it's from my brother, Danai." I told him. It was written in scarlet ink was my name written on the front. The bird went from my arm to my shoulder. I opened it.

_Driaxenne,_

_ I am sincerely sorry for the absence. I feel terrible. It was extremely wrong of me and I wish to see you. Zyon has already refused. I hope that you can talk some sense into him. _

_ Danai_

The letter was painfully short I crumbled it in my hand. I glared at the paper, tears of hurt welled in my eyes. I looked to the bird.

"That's it? Nothing else, just that. DAMNIT DANAI!" I screamed and left Xemnas' office, not giving a fuck if he got pissed off at me or not. I would agree to see my brother, I would just remain angry at him for not saying more in his letter. I turned, realizing I'd more than likely need Xemnas' permission to allow a complete stranger into The World that Never Was. I walked back and into Xemnas' office.

"He asked me if he can come see me. I don't think he has the time to wait for me to get done with the mission. Can he come here?" I asked him. The silvernette remained silent, clearly thinking on this.

"Xemnas, please, I haven't seen Danai for two thousand years." I begged him, walking further into the office. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes out of habit, it worked with Zyon all too much. Xemnas gave a slight sigh.

"He can come, but I don't want him distracting any of the other members." Xemnas told me. I smiled and nodded, hugging Xemnas tightly and running to my room. I slammed right into someone in my happy frenzy; we both went flying to the ground. The bird gave an angry cry and flew up into the air, then landed at my side, glaring at me.

_Please don't be Xaldin, if he says something I will beat him senseless. _I looked up and saw a surprised Ariexan; I instantly put on a calm face.

"Are you okay, Driaxenne?" She asked, getting up and helping me up.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just need to get to my room." I told her. She gave me a curious look, focusing on Danai's bird.

"Where's Brazenheart?" She asked. I mentally growled. Damn her caring nature.

"He's in my room; this is a messenger bird from my home world." I told her, allowing Danai's bird to fly up and land on my shoulder.

"Oh, okay." She said and walked away, giving me a slightly weirded out look and disappeared down the hall. I went down the hall nonchalantly. Going into my room I sat down at my desk and replied to Danai.

_Danai_

_ I am overjoyed to hear from you after so long. I have asked Xemnas and he told me you could come. But he doesn't want you 'distracting' the other members. I can't wait to see you._

_ Dria_

I rolled my paper up and tied it to Danai's messenger bird's leg and opened the window, the bird flew out and through the vortex. I left my room and went back to Xemnas' office. Saïx was there, giving me his well concealed suspicious look. I returned it to him with a slight smugness.

"Driaxenne, I wish to continue this conversation with Saïx in private, if you don't mind." Xemnas told me. I nodded and left Xemnas' office. I sighed and sat down against the wall on the opposite side. I toyed with some magic from my home world. Making small energy balls and sending them flying throughout the hall, down and back up. Spanning its surface into many different shapes. Saïx came out of the office looking at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I smiled.

"Eliminating my boredom, at least I don't play pranks on other people when I'm bored, unlike a certain other group." I told him. Saïx shook his head and went down the hall, disappearing around the corner. I got up and went back into Xemnas' office and stopped. He stood there in front of the window. I walked over to him and leaned against the window sill, facing the door. I crossed my arms over my chest. I felt his gaze on me. I looked at him.

"Something I can help you with Xemnas?" I asked. Him, giving him another seductive look. He looked away. I laughed mischievously .

"You can go if you wish." He said. I shrugged and left. Going to my room, I picked up the sound of giggling, two girls. Exeane and Ariexan I turned around.

"If I get pranked, I will make sure you regret it." I had sensitive hearing, I heard them.

"Dude she's in with it with Xemnas, I don't want to mess with her." Exeane told her. I walked around the corner. The two stood there.

"Who told you that?" I asked. They looked like deer caught in headlights. Exeane elbowed Ariexan. I gave them a stern look.

"Saïx told us to watch out for you, you're beginning to take his place as Xemnas' right hand man-er… girl, woman?" Ariexan told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not 'in with' Xemnas, he's just, interested in me." I told them. Ariexan gave me a suspicious look. I growled and left the hall. I went to my room and laid down on the bed, face first, then mentally commanding the stereos to start playing music. Roses on My Grave started to play. This song held some lovely memories. I got off the bed and went over to the window. I watched the clouds swirl and the lighting strike within the clouds. I missed the sunlight. I missed the stars. I missed my home. I was getting quite homesick.

"You seem upset." I heard his voice. I nearly squealed, turning I tackled Danai in a hug. He laughed and hugged me back.

"I missed you so much!" I told him, pulling back. He was smiling. I nearly started dancing with joy.

"I came basically as soon as Nightwish got back with your message." He told me, sitting down in one of my chairs. I myself took a seat in the chair opposite to him.

"How have you been Danai?" I asked him. Danai looked to the ground.

"I have been fine; I became the king in the world I live in now. I am searching for a queen though. I seek a powerful woman." He told me. I nodded.

"Are there any in your world?" I asked him. He looked at me, shaking his head. I squinted a little, remembering Zyon's letter. He said that the Daughter of the Sun was powerful. He also said that he felt that there was an odd connection between Danai and the Daughter of the Sun.

"Just, chose carefully." I told him. Danai me and odd look. I looked away from him.

"So you said that Zyon already refused to talk to you?" I asked him. Danai frowned and nodded solemnly.

"How odd; have you tried talking to him other than just saying you want to see him? Because the letter I got wasn't exactly showing a brother's remorse." I told him. Danai shook his head.

"I did, but Nightwish came back with my letter and no reply. Like I said, maybe you should try talking to him. He's always listened to you." Danai told me. I sighed.

"He's been stubborn lately." I told him. Danai looked to the ground. He gave a heavy sigh. He then got a mischievous look. I looked at him with a worried look.

"I have seen that you're in a type of relationship with someone." Danai said, being the Lord of Love he knew about things like this. My jaw dropped.

"Shh." I put my finger to my lips. He gave me an odd look. I looked from side to side.

"It isn't best to speak of my relationship or connections. I don't want anyone to find anything out." I told him. Danai tilted his head to the side. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_I'm trying to get close to Xemnas, and I don't think he'll crack unless I turn on the charm, I think it's working, but I can't blow my cover as a spy. _I handed it to Danai; he gave me that somewhat proud look.

"You must've learned a thing or two from me over the years, huh?" He asked, I smiled and giggled, winking. There was a knock on the door and Danai disappeared without even saying goodbye. I frowned, ready to kill whoever broke up my reunion with my brother, it was Axel. I scowled. Aurora would kill me.

"What can I help you with?" I asked, trying not to hiss. He gave me a weird look. I had the paper in my hand; I had to get rid of it. I balled it up and looked at him.

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked. He rose and eyebrow. "You like to burn things, could you get rid of this, and not read it?" I asked him. Axel looked at me and grabbed the paper. Burning it in front of me, he gave me an odd look.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Now, what did you come for since I feel I owe you something?" I asked him. Axel looked at me. He gestured for me to follow him and he went through a Dark Corridor. I followed him through it.

"Saïx had sent Lexeaus out on a mission to find an abandoned world, one that could be revived." Axel told me.

"He found one." The redhead continued. I nodded. We walked in silence. Coming out on the other side, I took in my surroundings, dead, skeletal trees allowed the dull light of the stars come through and give off eerie shadows, they clawed their way across the ground and came together, becoming knots as they met with the shadows of the trees on the other side of the road that we stood on. Axel looked around.

"Yuck, get a load of creep central." Axel commented. I rolled my eyes and knelt to the ground. I removed my glove and place my palm on the ground, closing my eyes.

Whispers of the previous world came to my ears, the clomps of horse hooves the orders of drivers, laughing of children, calls of their mothers, the birds singing, wind whistling through the trees. This was once a world similar to my own, where the wind told stories to those who knew how to listen.

_"Speak to me." _I muttered in Eastern.

_**"Revive me." **_I opened my eyes and sent energy into the world, searching the world through for the heart. I felt it; it hardly beat, hardly detectable. I jolted it with my own life. And before my eyes, the world became alive, the earth below Axel and I shook violently and from my hand, life and color spanned out into the world, flooding everything at a fast speed.

I felt lightheaded and weak, as I looked at everything around me, I noticed the blurry haze and all I saw went in and out of focus. I looked at Axel, from what I could tell, he looked concerned, and I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

I was walking down the road, I was walking around in Dark City, I heard a familiar summoning spell and I female cry. Arianna. I smiled and ran down the street; I saw her taking out several Neoshadows with a joyous look on her face. Her swords Sunrise and Midnight glowed as she cut into the Neoshadows.

"You know what Driaxenne? This is just as much fun than what it is in the game!" She said, cutting through and killing the last Neoshadow. I ran over and hugged her, she was like my sister. Arianna giggled and hugged me back.

"You know I'm mad at you for taking this mission when I would've if you hadn't." She told me. I smiled deviantly.

"I couldn't have you totally attacking Xemnas. And before you deny it, you know you would!" She smiled.

"Isn't that th-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet! _Be quiet, I can't have you blowing my cover! Yes taking Xemnas out is the mission, or at least helping taking him out." _I switched to Eastern in the middle of my sentence. I heard someone coming; grabbing Arianna's arms I pulled her over to an abandoned building and threw her in. I came looked at whoever was coming. It was Xemnas. I freaked out on the inside. I broke out into a cold sweat.

"Driaxenne, I told you to stay on bed rest. You need to build your strength back up." He said. Oddly enough, Xemnas had become more than just playtime. He seemed generally worried about me, like he cared. Almost like a real boyfriend.

"I hate lying around like that all day. It drives me crazy. I'm not hurt, I just passed out. I worked too hard. Xemnas, I'm fine." I told him, walking over to the silvernette. He shook his head, grabbing my arm, I cursed in Eastern.

"Xemnas, I'm not helpless! I know how to take care of myself. I'm six millennia old, how many times do I have to tell all of you!" I barked. Xemnas took a step back. I glared at him, then I closed my eyes, giving a sigh.

"I'm sorry." I told him. He shook his head. "No need to apologize." I picked up the sound of Arianna gasping in shock. My eyebrow twitched, had Xemnas picked up the sound?

"I should go back. I saw a large group of Neoshadows on the other side of Memory Skyscraper. Stay away from there." He told me. It was weird, seeing him act so…normal. I nodded, Xemnas disappeared down the street and Arianna came out of no where.

"Are you sleeping with him?" She hissed, turning me around to face her, those almost black blue eyes glittered dangerously in the light of Kingdom Hearts.

"Driaxenne!" It was Ariexan, I gave an annoyed huff, but was cut off by Arianna deflecting Oblivion.

"HEY! CHILL OUT WITH THAT!" Arianna yelled, summoning Midnight and Sunrise. Ariexan recalled her Keyblade and attacked. My heart stopped. WHAT THE HELL! Arianna ducked, avoiding Ariexan's air slide, doing a backwards cartwheel.

"Mind introducing us, Driaxenne?" The Eastern Warrioress hissed. Ariexan turned throwing her Keyblade Arianna dismissed her weapons and ducked, the Keyblade lodged into the wall behind her. She reached back and grabbed Oathkeeper.

"Throwing weapons is useful when fighting something that can't wield it." Arianna hissed. I knew that Arianna had the strength and light in her heart to wield a Keyblade. Ariexan smirked and held her hand out, trying to summon the Keyblade to her. It stayed in Arianna's hands. The real Keyblader gave a gasp.

"Alright, now that I've gotten your attention. I'm Arianna, I'm Driaxenne's friend, from her home world. Her brother sent me to check on her." Arianna said. Ariexan dismissed her weapon.

"Really? Then why did you look like you were about to attack her?" Ariexan asked quizzically. Arianna gave a side smirk. Standing from her attacking position, she walked over to Ariexan and held the Keyblade out to Ariexan. In the typical Keyblade giving ritual fashion. Since she stole it she had to give it back. Ariexan gave her a suspicious look.

"Take it, it's yours." Arianna said, shoving the Keyblade towards her. Ariexan took the Keyblade and it dismissed itself.

"I take it you're the attack first ask questions later type. Doing that you could kill a valuable ally. Your attack is messy. Try to be more controlled. I am uncontrolled, but to an extent I can control it. it makes me a better warrior, it can make you a better one too. There is hardly an enemy that I cannot at least defend myself against. Such as you, you didn't land a single attack. Be elusive don't be so head on. You'll get killed that way. Bravery is good, but stupidity isn't. At least wait and see if the person means harm or not before attacking." Arianna told Ariexan. The Keyblader looked ultimately confused. Arianna laughed.

"By the Way, Driaxenne, Zyon knows about your 'fun.' He told me to tell you to be careful. Don't get caught up. Remember the mission. Now, I have to get going. I'll check in on you again soon." She said and a vortex to our home world opened and she disappeared.

"Ariexan you can tell no one that she was here." I told the Keyblader. She nodded, looking down at Oblivion.

"Am I out of control?" She asked. She was, the Darkened Light was making her impulsive and dangerous. I couldn't tell her that though, it would destroy her.  
"No, you're just, cautious, well, sort of." I told her. She knit her eyebrows.

"Why aren't you in bed rest?" Ariexan asked. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"I don't like to lay around all day. It drives me crazy, so I decided to take a short stroll in Dark City . I'll come back with you." I told her walking; Ariexan joined me at my side. She watched me.

"So, that was the heroine?" Ariexan asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"Yes." I told her, she looked to the ground.

"How good is she?" Ariexan asked.

"We have several different names for her. The Earthshaker, she moves earth by sending her energy into it and moving it that way, Arianna the Brave, her warrior rank is Brave, she's unstoppable, Daughter of the Sun. Her mother, Camorilla, was called She of A Thousand Suns, her mother accidently destroyed her home world, Camorilla, Arianna's father, and of course Arianna were the only survivors. Arianna possesses the same power as her mother. We also call her Savoir of all Worlds. Like me, she can revive other worlds. But she's powerful enough not to pass out. She has revived hundreds of worlds that a man had destroyed and gave trillions back their homes. All this, and she hasn't gone bad. People with her power all too often go rotten. Ariexan, she's powerful, she's good, but you don't need to compare yourself to her. She is impossibly powerful. It frightens me how strong she is. In fact it isn't good how strong she is. Don't compare yourself to her." I told Ariexan. She nodded.

"Savoir of All Worlds, huh?" She asked.

"Yes, all worlds connected to my home world, not like Kingdom Hearts or anything." I told her. She shook her head. I gave her a funny look.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, stopping. She was acting off. She looked at me with a worried look in her eyes.

"I just feel like something bad is about to happen." She told me. "That's why I attacked that Arianna girl because I was afraid she was what was going mess things up." She continued. I looked to the ground. Weird.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Everyone has those weird moments." I told her, she nodded and we continued on to the Castle that Never Was.

_That night, Luxord got killed and Ariexan went AWOL. I attacked Xemnas and left with the others._


End file.
